


Seiryū!! Precure

by iatearepublican



Category: Original Work, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatearepublican/pseuds/iatearepublican
Summary: What happens when darkness wins over the light? The Dark Ages have just ended, thanks to Koizumi the fairy protecting a sliver of hope she's saved with her for 12 years. She awakens the Holy Dragon Queen, Ryū, and light is restored to the land. But with the land restored, and Ryū now weak from using all of her power, it's only a matter of time before the Dark Dragon King, Zomok, plunges the worlds back into The Dark Ages. A team of new warriors must be assembled, and this time failure will most likely lead to the entire destruction of humanity, and all other life forms.





	1. Prologue; Beginnings and Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! So I had another fic up of the same name but decided to delete it and start over. I have a new plot I made up and I need the first chapter to be rearranged to be able to do that. I did keep some of the old writing though, just adding in stuff to blot out the loopholes I had before now that I've developed the idea more. Hope you enjoy it, and sorry!

Four lines of colour, pink, blue, red, and orange. Cutting through the dark atmosphere like knives.

The girl with pink hair, tied up in twin tails, lands first. She punches out a small monster, and it disperses into a mist as it hits the cold ground, which was covered in a thick black low settling fog. The blue girl lands, short white hair covered in a dark blue hooded cloak, she settles onto the ground lightly, almost silent. The red girl lands, dark maroon hair tied up in a side ponytail that loops around, while the rest of her hair is down and flowing just past her shoulders. The red girl grabs a monster, using it as a shield as a larger monster tries to take a hit at her. She jumps, kicking it under the chin, sending it flying back. The final girl, a fiery beam of orange, lands and spins, knocking a few monsters off of their feet with her low kick. Her hair is a dark orange, short and wild, flowing in all different directions. She calls out as she's hit in the stomach, sent plummeting back into the dark fog beneath her. She stays on her feet, shoes kicking up dust as she slides back against the hard ground. The pink girl runs to help but is hit to the side by a large unrelenting weapon.

"Prima!" yells the Orange Cure.  
  
Cure Prima, the pink girl, struggles on the floor. A single boot is placed on her chest, crushing, hurting. Cure Prima struggles under the weight of the person's black boot but to no avail. More pressure is added, and she heaves.

"Prima!" yells another, this time coming from the Blue Cure's mouth. 

"Admit it," says the guy who's boot is digging into Cure Prima's ribs. She gasps.  
     
"I'm simply much stronger than you." 

He snaps his black, large dragon like wings causing a great wind to rocket towards the other three girls. The Orange Cure and Red Cure's hold their ground, but the blue girl is sent hurtling backwards into a sea of monsters. She screams, and the Orange Cure turns around to yell.

"Snowy!"

To no avail, it seems. She see's a bright blue light, hears a large explosion, and turns back to the guy in front of them, knowing that the Blue Cure, Cure Snowy, has that under control.

"You're not stronger than us," says the Red Cure, fists up. The Orange Cure coughs, spits out a bloody tooth, almost in agreement. 

"You don't know who you are yet, look at yourselves," he laughs, great big dragon wings raised into the deep blue, starry night. "You don't know how to fight," he laughs again. He lunges forwards, his skin changing as he does, turning a dark black quickly. He swipes at the Red Cure with his clawed hand, sending her flying back as well. He uses his other hand to swipe at the Orange Cure, but she dodges, kicking him across the face. He falls to the ground for a moment with a thump, before he's immediately back up.

He lunges forwards, his skin changing as he does, turning a dark black quickly. He swipes at the Red Cure with his clawed hand, sending her flying back as well. He uses his other hand to swipe at the Orange Cure, but she dodges, kicking him across the face. He falls to the ground for a moment with a thump, before he's immediately back up. 

"You okay, Autumn!?" the Orange Cure checks, and she receives a muffled yes in response.

The guy sprints forwards again, this time his skin is not just a pitch black, but it's turning into scales that run up his body. With a great big puff of black, billowy smoke, he's grown. Almost as big as a building now, a great black dragon fills the sky with terror. He looks down on the small Orange Cure, stomping a foot into the ground and causing it to shake. She loses her balance, falling to the ground on her back. She uses her elbows to prop herself up as she watches in disbelief. 

A fairy zooms in, a light blue, resembling a puppy mixed with a reptile, but floating in the air. She looks very upset.

"Quick! Help Snowy!" she says, but her voice is drowned out by the dragon's speech.

"You call yourselves Precure's," the dragon scoffs, a deep, gravelly sneer spitting from his glowing lime green jaws. The fluorescent green dripped from his mouth, acidic and awful. He raises his black wings into the sky, stretching them to their full wingspan, almost a full 100 feet each. The dragon roars, and the girl's orange eyes widen in complete fear. 

"We are Precure's! These are my friends, and we won't allow you to keep hurting our wonderful world!" Cure Prima is now up on her feet again, thin and petite body shaking in its skin as she runs to help the Orange Cure up. She does, shakily, onto her dark orange heeled shoes. The two raise their wands into the air, the orange one shaking uncontrollably. Cure Autumn watches from afar, holding her arm, clearly broken. She holds back her sobbing as she tries to raise her red wand with the other hand to no prevail.

"You mean nothing if you're not strong," says the dragon, and he raises a deadly dragon hand, sharp and sleek claws glinting in the moonlight. 

"We all have meaning, even if we were weak, which we aren't!" Yells Cure Prima, eyebrows stitched together as her wand powers up. Pink light radiates off of it, small green flickers of light following suit. Pink and Green, the colours of beautiful flowers and rich wild grass. The light illuminates her face, her spirit almost flowing into the wand too.

"Maybe so, but you are weak" the dragon roars, and it's only just then that the Orange Cure realises. It all happens in slow motion. The whipping tail, smacking Prima away and up into the air. She spirals, being caught in the air by a massive fist.

"The weak cannot defeat me."

A green light, blasting from the open mouth of a dragon. A sobbing scream, cries of disbelief, a small, frail body falling to the ground with a loud thump. Splatters of blood, and a pink light flashing before dimming, then dispersing into the dark air. Another flash of light, blue, from behind them, but it instantly goes out. The Red and Orange Cure's are frozen, fear taking over their bodies and paralysing them in place. It's all light, muffled sounds, blurry vision. Then darkness, an endless sea, a chalky and evil black covering everything in their wake.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Bands of gold circle the building, following a seemingly unknown force to the very top. From there it opens and curls away, making room for the small, deep blue sapphire that had formed on the top.

The girl stands before large, heavy double doors at the base of the temple, watching the jewel at the top catch the yellow glow of the street lights. She runs a hand through her long, poker straight black hair before she begins to walk along the stone path and up the red oak steps. They creak under her feet, and she reaches a hand out to run along the many decorative sculptures bound around the building. The railing she places her hand upon resembles a long serpent, twisting along until it reaches the bottom, where it's head rests in a permanent open-mouthed roar. She feels the definitions along her fingertips, each scale carved out of the gold, silver, and lapis lazuli the railing was made from reminds her of the magical essence of this temple.

When she reaches the doors, she opens it with a heaving push, doors made of solid metal, wood, and gold. She enters, the temple filled with carvings along the walls of mythical beasts and the saviours of the world she has learned of. An old woman watering a large bushy plant in the corner looks up as she enters.

"Good evening, Mana-chan" she smiles, placing the watering can on the ground next to the potted plant.

"I came to say goodbye," the girl, Manami replies. The woman sighs, sadness clear in her expression but none that she is letting the girl really get a taste of.

"We'll miss you," she says, and reaches a hand out to her. She lets the old woman hold onto her with frail hands as she traces an old thumb along the silver band along the girl's ring finger.

"I'll miss you too," she tells her, a whisper into the empty air.

"Don't forget Koizumi, " the old woman says, and the girl nods in response.

"Manami," the woman breathes, and she almost misses it, ears fell deaf from the thoughts swimming within Manami's mind.

"Promise me," she whispers again, shaking hands raising the others up to her forehead to plead her request.

"Promise me that you will not work alone, you need to find others. Especially in a place so different from here, you need to."

Manami breathes through her nose sharply, holding it, before letting it out along with her frustrations of having to leave this place. Her duties called, but she was unable to tell her parents that she could not leave her home because of these obligations. She must take them with her somewhere else.

"I'll find more," she says, takes hold of the woman's hand herself to squeeze it gently, "promise." The woman smiles slightly, crows feet wrinkles forming beside her eyes, imprinted into her face like a fork pressed into dough.

"Then that is all I can ask, I'm sorry you have to leave this old bat behind," she laughs a little, and the girl smiles and reaches in to hug her. She'll miss her, but she needs to get home to pack the rest of her bags.

She bids the temple goodbye, but before she closes the door she hears the faint raspy breath of an elderly woman.

"Good luck," she says.

The girl only sighs in response as she opens the heavy doors a little easier this time, and doesn't look back.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Naga Likes French Fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the point of view of Manami Shimizu

"You could use these kids books to learn English better," says a man with a wide stance and a tall, looming body.  
  
"English I understand," she smiles politely at the person, and she isn't lying.  
  
The language is hard for her to grasp, but she can understand and speak it fine, she thinks. Manami thinks that these westerners can forgive a forgotten 'a' or 'the' if she must forgive them all for calling her Man Amy. She is just leaving the principal's office of her new high school here in the shockingly large country Canada, the principal making sure that she is as comfortable as she can be coming to a new country and a new school that she is very unfamiliar with. She believes she will be fine, catching herself as she says half of the words "shitsurei shimasu" before she departs the office.  
  
An Americanized backpack with her, she makes her way to her first class in silence. Everything is so different here in this school compared to her old one. There are no uniforms, one, which her mother only told her that morning. She wears a long sleeve horizontal striped black and white top, with simple black tights and a white pleated skirt that makes her feel like she's still wearing her normal school uniform, somehow. She doesn't understand, but she doesn't think about it too much. As the usual, her hair is down and brushed straight, and she tucks a few strands behind her ear as she makes her way to her classroom. Room 148, she reads and understands, and knocks politely on the classroom door thrice. The teacher opens the door, a tall, thin and tanned woman with short, light blond hair. She greets her with big pearly teeth and Manami smiles back before she is ushered into the room. She whacks her hand twice on her desk, scaring Manami a little as she seizes up.  
  
"Alright, our new student is here, settle," she instructs. Manami's eyes go wide. The kids all sit down in their seats, a few still whispering and chatting amongst themselves,  
  
Manami catching a few small laughs bubbling down only a few minutes later.  
  
"Would you like to introduce yourself, or do you want me to?" the teacher leans her head closer to Manami but her whisper could barely be called one. Manami waves her hand, muttering a simple 'no,' before she takes a big breath.  
  
"Hello. My name is Manami Shimizu, I am from Japan, nice to meet you," she says, and catches herself before she gets to do her half bow.  
  
"Manami has just moved here from Japan. I'm told her English is pretty good, but I need you all to be patient and help her around the school and with her work."  
  
A few people in the class can be heard murmuring agreements while others whisper and some don't respond.  
  
"My name?" she asks, knowing she didn't say it right but hoping the teacher understands.  
  
"Hm?" she turns to her, and Manami points to the whiteboard, before structuring the sentence in her head clearly first.  
  
"Do I write my name at this board?"  
  
"Oh, sure, if you want to," the teacher says, before watching the girl fumble with one of the whiteboard markers. She pops the cap and runs it along the squeaky board as she spells her name both in Kanji and in Romanji for the class to understand. Her name is black streaks, faded and foreign markings to the people of the classroom. She puts the marker back before looking around for her seat. A brown haired girl tugs on her sleeve and points to the empty desk left for her, and she thanks her passively before sitting down with her bag underneath her desk.

Manami's first day went the way you would expect. Nothing out of the ordinary for the situation she was put in. She was not yet doing the classes work, but doing her own English studies as well as learning very basic westerner style mathematics because they were very different from how she learned math in Japan. She hypothesised that she was put into classrooms settings so that she could become more accustom to the social settings of Western high schools. She found herself eventually understanding more and more of what people were saying, and she found westerners to be a little nicer than she thought they would be. The boy that sits beside her in her first and last period classes is named Adam Daher, a quiet boy with black curly hair and deep brownish black eyes. He's kind enough to let Manami borrow paper when she runs out, and once gave her a pencil sharpener when he noticed that she broke her pencil while scribbling the word 'enough' into the blank. She almost asked to talk to him at lunch, but there was one problem, Phaya Desfleuv. With a name she could barely pronounce and a grinning personality, she swept him away every lunch break. Adam remained his quiet self, smiling when she throws her arm around him and puts her leg up on his desk, laughing and showing her bright smile to what seemed like the world. She always walked out of the room quietly, sometimes mid-sentence, to eat her homemade lunch either by the stairwell or on one of the large decorative flat rocks placed at the forefront of the grassy area in front of the school. She almost always ate alone, and somehow it doesn't bother her as much as she would think - just a little bit, though.

For the next two months, she doesn't even think of looking for new Precures. She had encountered no imminent danger since she moved here. Her concerns centred around socialising, making friends from scratch, and beating down the language barrier in the process. Manami spent her time learning English, talking to friends back in Japan on some Japanese chat websites, and helping the family get settled into their new home. Manami would only sometimes watch the silver band wrapped around her ring finger. Before she slept, she would hold her hand up and move it slightly back and forth, watch the glare form shallowly within the darkness of her midnight room. The sapphire in the middle of the band did not sparkle when she moved it, only the shine of silver and nothing else. Manami would roll over in her bed without taking the ring off like she's supposed to, as she would swear she would try to figure more things out the next day. She would swear she'd find the next cure, she would learn English, she would find Koizumi, and she would restore the life to the Precure Dragon Temple. Manami always woke to find herself focusing only on English, her family, and talking to her classmates.  
  
   Manami woke up to a warm spring morning with a chilled breeze. She ate breakfast, put on her regular red lip gloss and thin black eyeliner that ended at the edges of her eyes, and made her way to school.  
  
Her new house wasn't far away from the school, and walking every morning reminded her of home, strangely, again.  
It's on this morning that Manami is suddenly hit with the dark feeling that has been threatening to bubble up into the forefront of her brain since she settled in this new town. Koizumi, her precure fairy, had not shown up yet. Koizumi could look like a stuffed toy if he didn't move, and he did just that when Manami and her family went through security. She was told that the 'stuffed animal' was not allowed on the plane and that she needed to put it in her bag. To Koizumi's anger, she put him in her bag as nicely as she could before taking him out just before she got on the plane. Manami runs the words they exchanged then, tipping her head back and closing her eyes to take in a breath of this cool, fresh air.  
  
_"If you can't find your way to where I'm going, go back to Saito Sensei and hope we can figure things out."_  
  
_"Okay, Manami-san! Things will work out!"_ Koizumi said, and Manami believed that he was right.  
  
Manami snaps from her daydream for a moment as she makes her turn onto the last road before she's met face to face with the English high school.

   She's in her second class now, filling in the remains of her English homework that she almost has done. Manami knows that she's come pretty far in learning English in these past two months, her perseverance definitely paying off. The lunch bell rings and she puts her things away to the tune of shuffling shoes, preparing to sit by the stairwell to eat her lunch and scroll through her phone. She leaves the class, caught within the tide of hungry, energetic teenagers before she hears her name being called.  
  
"Manami!" yells a voice, and when she turns around, it's Adam.  
  
He smiles, having to crane his neck down from how tall he was compared to her. Manami never noticed their height difference sitting down.  
  
"H-hi, Adam-s-" she stutters, caught off guard, as well as almost ending his name with 'san'.  
  
"Hey, are you doing anything for lunch?" he asks, eyes warm and inviting. Manami feels the warmth within her just by him finally talking to her outside of class.  
  
"No, not today," she says, knowing Adam probably knows exactly what kinds of plans she has had every day since she moved here.  
  
"I was wondering if you want to walk up to McDonald's with me or something, I'm dying for some fries right now."  
  
Manami answers a little too quickly.  
  
"Yes!" she says, but pats her front and back jean pockets.  
  
"I don't have money," she sighs, scratching the back of her head, frustrated that she doesn't have money on her the day she actually needs it. Adam waves his hand and laughs lightly, as if to wave her frustrations out of the air like a cloud of annoying smoke.  
  
"Don't worry, I got you, I got you," he says, and Manami quirks a brow. She simply doesn't answer, 'I got you' seems to her like something that can't be said in this context. He laughs a little to himself.  
  
"I will pay for you, I mean," he says, and Manami's eyes go wide.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course, let's go."

  
   They walk down the paved cement pathway, Adam seeming to be very interested in Manami's home life. He asks of miso soup, what cherry blossoms really smell like, and what the differences in school were. They talk and laugh, only about fifteen minutes into the conversation before they enter McDonald's. They stand in silence for a few minutes before Adam orders a large fry for them to share and a medium and small soda for them. They sit down and discuss some more about things that Adam is interested in.

  
"Is there anything here that's been...uh, like, a big change?" Adam asks, picking a fry from the pile in the middle of them. She can tell that he's watching the way he asks questions in case she can't understand. How sweet, she things. He's leant in with both elbows on the table, one forearm down while the other rests with his hand upwards near his face. Manami notes that she's missed this kind of interaction.

"Besides the language, I am not used to not having many friends with me," she picks a few fries from the pile and circles them in the bottom of her small ketchup cup she got, scraping the remains out with the french fries.

Adam looks a little surprised, taking a big drink from his root beer before swallowing.  
  
"You know, you can hang around me and my friends whenever you want!"  
  
"Friends like Phaya?" Manami smiles and doesn't think clearly before she blurts out her thought. She goes to cover her mouth, maybe whisper an apology, but Adam is talking with a much louder voice than she's used to him having.  
  
"Do you not like her?" he asks, and Manami swallows the thickness in her throat. Her cheeks heat up with embarrassment, and she takes a big, rather noticeable breath.  
  
"She is okay," she starts, but Adam cuts her off again.  
  
"I know she seems like a handful, especially to quiet people like you and me, but she's great, I love her."  
  
"Love?"  
  
He laughs and does that waving thing with his hand, Manami notes that it may be one of many weird western quirks.  
  
"She's my best friend, I only love her that way."  
  
"Ah, okay," she responds.

  
   "Hey dude!" a loud voice crams it's way into their conversation, a hand making its way into Adams fluffy, curly hair. When Manami looks up, it's no one other than Phaya Desfleuv. She sits quietly, shoulders tense as she waits for her to leave.  
  
Phaya however, does not leave.  
  
"Oh, hey Manami," Phaya smiles her way, and Manami gives a small wave in response.  
  
Phaya turns to Adam, drumming her medium length, filed nails along the table. She speaks to the rhythm of her taps.  
  
"The girls over there I was with are being kind of annoying, thank god you're here," she smiles.  
  
"Hm," Adam says, "when did you get here?"  
  
"About an hour ago," she responds, "Mrs. Richie can die, honestly, I just couldn't deal with her class today."  
  
Manami's eyes widen, but Adam laughs.  
  
"Honestly, she's such a bitch."  
  
Manami doesn't know what she's gotten herself into, but she'd be lying is she said she's not intrigued by this duo.  
  
"But yeah, anyway, are we still hanging out this weekend?" Phaya says, reaching over to steal some fries from the barely there mound in the middle of the table. It takes Manami a second to realise what Phaya is wearing today looks great on her. Phaya Desfleuv is a tall, thin girl with thick thighs and barely there breasts. Her hips are wide, and she shows it off with a black crop top, but with a sensible and puffy bright red and yellow windbreaker draped over the rest of her, bunching up near her elbows and shoulders and showing only a small taste of her body. Today, on the lower half, she is only in tight black leggings, though Manami knows most days she couldn't be caught without a bright coloured jean or loose pants with rips littering the fabric. Phaya's hair was certainly something different from what Manami has seen in Japan. She has warm black hair with bangs almost long enough to cover her eyebrows, and two long pieces of hair fall from the sides of her face, down to almost graze her distinct collarbones. The interesting part is that the front is long, but on the back of her head, the hair is short. Not in a way she has seen some do it, she believes they call it an undercut, Phaya's hair was long enough to flare out on both sides. It almost looked like it flared out naturally. Manami breaks yet again out from a daydream today, as Adam seems to be asking something of her.  
  
"Do you wanna join us?" he says, and Manami scratches the back of her head, not wanting to ask what they were doing to admit she stopped listening and not wanting to turn it down because of Phaya, she accepts.  
  
"Y-yes," she says, and Phaya beams.  
  
"Oh, dude I am so excited! Bro, bring Superbad, we gotta show Manami _(pronounced: Man Amy)_ the ropes of American movie delicacies," she laughs and smacks him twice on the chest.  
  
"Of course," Adam laughs, leaning back in his chair. Manami twiddles her thumbs, before stuffing a fry into her mouth to stop her from saying something, gulping down diet  
coke like her life depends on it. She watches Phaya with an odd fascination. She found her loud and annoying, and rather overbearing. But also, Manami found her confidence to be endearing. The way she carried her body, limply, like she had no care in the world, was intriguing. Or the way she spun her car keys around her index finger and laughed loud with her head thrown back. The way she laughed was different too, not so much of a "ha ha" but a few drawn out "heh's" instead.  
  
"Okay sick, I'll see you both there," she says, before turning around, "and I'll bring the good hard shit," she laughs, and Adam does back.  
  
"The good...what?" Manami asks, quirking a brow.  
  
"Just an inside joke," he smiles, sipping at his drink.  
  
"We need to get going," he mentions, "third period starts in like twenty minutes, and I don't want you to start getting a bad attendance 'cause of me."  
  
Manami smiles, understanding most of that sentence.  
  
"Alright, and, um," she takes a big breath.  
  
"Yeah?" Adam asks as he slings his backpack over his arms and onto his back.  
  
"Can we exchange phone numbers so I can get the information?" she asks, and Adam's eyes go wide at her asking for a moment, before he smiles, big, bright, beautiful, and warm.  
  
  
"Sure!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2.7k in one night !!
> 
> Please follow my twitter @CureBiack, or my tumblr cureopal !!


End file.
